


A Map of Eden

by ragnarok89



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Body Modification, Brotherhood, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, During Canon, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Horror, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Introspection, M/M, Monsters, One Shot, Parallels, Pseudo-Incest, Short One Shot, Transformation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They were not of this world, it is known.





	A Map of Eden

They were not of this world, it is known.

Crusniks, fusions between the nanomachines and the vampires, were not of the Terrans, not of Mars, and not even of life. They were akin to the mighty beast who waits in the gates, keeping demons and foulest spirits at bay. They were between life and death, brilliant red gems for eyes and snow-white skin.

Abel Nightroad, no, Crusnik 02, wished for an impossible wish: for peace between the Terrans and the Methuselah. The Terrans still stagnate between repetition and hypocrisy, with innocence caged and destroyed. The Methuselah still hunger, living on the ecstasy and frenzy of human life. He saw the goodness in humanity, those the light still burned, and he saw it to conquer the encroaching darkness. If he had to destroy the wretched of his own kind to do so, then so be it.

Cain Nightlord, Crusnik 01, was a nothing short of a monster, pale violet replacing with the color of his own lifeblood. He wanted only the testimony of what couldn't be destroyed. His world blackened, his eyes shining like the edge of a blade. The Terrans were filth, a scourge waiting to be struck down by his hand, while the humans did all they could to justify their dreary existence. He was the superior Crusnik, blood-soaked vengeance was to be cast down by those who had wronged him, wronged his kin, and taken everything that was rightfully his.

Abel had lifted himself from the rubble and rose to his feet. He remember dear Lilith falling into the dust, by Cain's hand. He remembered Esther, Ion, Seth, and Noelle. Shahrazad. How all of the Terrans and Methuselah were almost one and the same. The nanomachines made him to the Crusnik he was, and how swiftly the past, present and future could collide into one being.

Cain looked upon Abel, his brother, flesh and blood, and he only smiled, serene. Abel narrowed his eyes, grimacing and the lifeblood within him boiling in sealed anger. Cain still smiled, yet his eyes darkened, becoming into the monster the nanomachines had awakening in him.

His wings twisted themselves open, amongst the flames and the shadows.

Abel said nothing, yet the blood-gem colors of his eyes glowed within the darkness spoke for him.

Both abominations, one salvation and one destruction, were to tear their world apart, to pay for the sins of the past and the uncertainty of the future.

And they _would _understand it, with the map of Eden long gone….


End file.
